Up All Night
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: Good fences make good neighbors. John and Randy use the ten foot divider to their advantage. *Warning: Contains m/m slash*


**Up All Night**

"They're disturbing the peace. You have to give me that, John?"

What John wanted to give him was a slap upside the head. The longer Randy stared out the window, the more agitated and annoyed he got, and the more John regretted ever inviting the man out for drinks three years ago. Now Randy Orton was a permanent part of his life and a semi-regular pain in his ass.

Still, John tried to reason with his lover. He knew it wouldn't work, but sleep deprivation made him take the chance. "Randy, it's nearly two in the morning. Come to bed and we can complain to the neighbors at a more civil hour."

Randy continued to stand at the window. Back straight, shoulders tense. "How is a civil conversation later going to help me now? Our neighbors are having a raging party that has gone past common decency. Why aren't you pissed off?"

"Because you're pissed off enough for the both of us." When his Randy got a bee in his bonnet, everyone else felt the sting. Still, for reasons that eluded John even at that moment, he loved that crazy son of a bitch.

John wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. From their second story vantage point, he could spy the so called raging party going on in their neighbor's back yard. Perhaps they were taking their Fourth of July festivities to the extreme, but who was he to dictate how a person celebrated Independence Day?

"At least the fireworks stopped," Randy muttered.

"They were pretty, though."

"Pretty and loud."

There was no talking to Randy once he was in a foul mood. What he needed was a distraction.

"How about we watch a movie?" John placed tiny kisses on Randy's bare shoulder. "We could watch _Wall-E_. You liked _Wall-E_. Or _Up_. That talking dog made you laugh."

Randy would not be swayed. "Those movies have sad parts and I don't want to be sad. I am angry. Why can't you be angry like a normal person?"

If John wasted his energy on other people, he would have none left for the crazy man staring daggers out of the bedroom window. The fact of the matter was that he liked Randy's attitude. His tendency to speak his mind when common sense would dictate he keep his mouth shut. Randy Orton was a man full of passion. Sometimes, he needed a proper outlet.

"Come on, baby." John spun him away from the window.

"I'm not going to bed," Randy said as soon as John took hold his hand. "I can't sleep with that racket going on, so don't bother trying."

There was no point in explaining. Only the impact of his actions would penetrate Randy's brain.

John led him from their bedroom. A short trip through the house brought them to the back yard.

"John, what are you doing?" Randy balked as the sliding door was thrust aside. "It is eighty five degrees out there and the humidity is so high, we'll be swimming."

Smiling, John tugged him out into the warm July night. "That's the plan, baby."

Randy shook his head as he continued to follow. The noise was even louder out there than in their bedroom. He had to shout to be heard above the music and utter chaos. "You're not making any sense." The air was thick. Moisture clung to his skin after only a few steps. "Let's go back inside. It's like a swamp out here. I don't know how those maniacs can stand it."

"They can stand it because they have one of these." John stopped beside the edge of a twenty foot swimming pool. The highlight of their backyard. That and the state of the art grill he had used to prepare their Fourth of July feast. Randy didn't think much of picnics, but he loved getting fed. "How about we take a dip?"

Randy looked from the pool to John and back again a few more times. "You are, like, ten different kinds of crazy right now."

"Humor me." He turned the full power of his dimples on his partner. "We can relax and cool off. It'll take your mind off everything."

Randy seriously doubted that. Folding his arms across his chest, he asked, "How? We've got a bunch of nutcases partying like it's 1999 on the other side of our fence. We should call the cops on their asses."

All thought of phoning the authorities flew from Randy's head as soon as John whipped off his navy blue track pants. Cena soon beside him, wearing nothing but a smile. Randy took in every bare inch of his lover before quickly discarding the few clothes he wore.

John lowered himself over the edge, sighing loudly as the cool water lapped at his skin. "Come on, baby." He waved Randy in. "This feels _good_."

It did not take much convincing to get Randy to join him. The two swam side by side for a while as their bodies adjusted to the temperature. Then it became a competition, started by Randy but finished by John. A fair amount of pouting went on until John dunked his lover's head under the water. Then it was a full on pool fight. Splashing and sputtering and chasing each other around the pool. Eventually, they ended up laughing more than battling.

Still giggling, John drew Randy to the side of the pool. He sandwiched his lover between the wall and his naked body. "I have good ideas, don't I?"

"On occasion," Randy conceded. Muscles relaxed, he was content to simply lean his head back against the tiles and let the waves carry him whichever way they liked. "It is a beautiful night, despite the obnoxious assholes over there. Then again, I guess I wouldn't be out here with you if it wasn't for them."

"Why, Randy, that sounds almost Zen."

He lifted his head to look John in the eye. "Don't sound so happy. I'm still going to give them an earful once we're on the proper side of the morning."

John doubted he could ask for a better outcome to their evening. That was, until his hand accidentally brushed against Randy's crotch. Somehow, those same hands molded his lover's perfect ass, acting completely on their own.

"What are you doing?" Randy took in John's sly smile and immediately knew the score. "You're a degenerate, you know that?"

"Yes, baby." John closed the gap between them until they stood chest to chest.

"We are in public, you know." Despite his vocal objections, he did not push John away.

"No, baby." They were nose to nose, mouths less than an inch apart. "This here is private property."

Randy's arms instinctively looped around his lover's neck as they kissed. Slow and deep, as if they had all the time in the world. The pool and the partiers were not going anywhere. Snogging while skinny dipping beat a Disney movie marathon by a mile.

Fingertips lightly traced the seam between Randy's cheeks. A barely there touch meant to tease and tantalize. Two could play at that game. John had some sweet spots of his own and Randy knew them all. The best were the least obvious. He used his nails to softly scratch the area around John's belly button. The muscles beneath the skin contracted in response. Randy repeated the motion several more times until he was gifted with a deep, throaty moan.

"You are so naughty." John's lips moved to his neck. "How did you get this bad?"

Shuddering as teeth nipped at the skin of his throat, Randy groaned, "Practice."

It did not take long for John to realize his plan was paying off. The evidence bobbed against his stomach, hot even in the relative coolness of the water. His Randy was hard and, being the attentive and giving lover that he was, he had to do something about it.

Time to use the disturbance of the peace to his advantage.

John drew him down to the shallower end. He needed more secure footing for the activities he intended. Randy went willingly, now trusting fully in John's plan.

Once he'd settled on his desired location, he went to work putting the noisy neighbors out of Randy's mind. Randy's mouth was best utilized for kissing. Full lips and agile tongue. In truth, his mouth was made for sucking. An act he did well and would, hopefully, do to John later.

John took his lover's hard length in his hand and slowly stroked him. He knew Randy's cock as well as his own, so often had he fondled it to bring him to a happy ending. A hand job was not John's intention. He merely loved the feel of that stiff dick and the sinful sounds his lover made with every sliding pass.

His real goal lay between those perfect cheeks. An opening his questing fingers quickly found. Randy always started tight, but John had what it took to work him loose. The tremors started at two fingers. After the third, Randy's knees buckled.

"Now, Johnny." The desperate moans against his mouth told him his sweet Randy needed more than his fingers could provide. "I want it now."

John could deny him nothing. Whatever his baby wanted, his baby got. Deep and hard until he was left gasping for air.

"Let yourself float, baby. Let the water take your weight."

Grasping the edge of the pool, Randy did as he was told. The hands on his hips held him in place as John stepped between his spread legs. Legs which he promptly wrapped around his lover's waist.

Randy moaned with abandon as he was slowly stretched open. The thick cock settled deep before withdrawing. Not fully, though. John would never leave his ass until he was done. He expected a hard and fast fuck that would send the water splashing over the edge. Instead, John treated him to long, languid thrusts that barely churned the surface but still left him breathless. John used every inch of his dick to drive his lover wild.

"Talk to me, baby." John raised Randy higher so he could pound him deeper. "You know I love to hear your voice."

In order to speak, Randy needed to breathe. Air was hard to come by at that moment. Because his John requested, he did his best. "You feel so fucking good, Johnny. The way you give me all of it… Every inch of my sweet, sweet Johnny." He abandoned the pools edge, grasping instead John's strong shoulders. "Deep, so fucking deep, right there."

"Louder, baby."

"There!" His thighs quivered as he rode closer to the brink.

"Louder!" John knew his Randy could shout the roof down. He would give their neighbors something worth hearing in the darkest hours of the night.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Randy gave in to the trembling. "_There! There! Right fucking there, John!_"

It wouldn't take much more. Not with the perfect Randy Orton growing tight around his dick. "Come on, baby! Do it for me! Come on, baby!"

"_Yes!_" The pounding was too much. Each thrust bottoming out in him as he took the full length. "_Yes, fucking yes!_"

"Come for me!"

"_Yes, please, John, please_…" One last push and he was gone. Coming hard with his lover's dick firmly in his ass and John's name sighed sweetly from his lips.

The sight, the sound, the _feel_ of Randy's orgasm triggered one for John. Thrusting deep one final time, he gave his baby all he had.

Even as the afterglow settled in, with smiling kisses and whispered promises of unending affection, the party raged on. Not that Randy had the energy to care. He used the last of his reserves climbing out of the pool and back up the stairs to their bedroom.

"We should shower," Randy said, barely able to stand on his own two feet. "Chlorine and stuff."

John led him to the bed. They could bathe and retrieve their clothes in the daylight hours. "Later, baby. Let's get some sleep."

For once he received no argument.

Basking in the cool breeze of central air conditioning, they wrapped themselves up in each other.

"John?"

"Yeah, baby?" He yawned loudly, half asleep already.

Randy's head rested on his chest. "I'm still gonna give them a piece of my mind tomorrow."

Sleep blessedly within his reach, John smiled. "I know, baby."

**END**


End file.
